List of TP
This is a list of missions from The Princess and The Pauper Video Game. Red's House Tutorial *'Objective:' Complete the Tutorial *'Story:' None Countryside Village Corral Bo Peep's Sheep *'Objective:' Round up 5 sheep to it's pen *'Story:' Little Bo Peep ran to November with tears in her eyes. "You MUST help me!" she cried. "ALL my Sheep have escaped from my corral. PLEASE put them back in." "Sounds like a Good Deed to me. I'll do it!" November exclaimed as she set off to find the woolly critters. Toss the Egg Kids into Mother Goose's Nest *'Objective:' Bring 5 Egg Kids to Mother Goose's Nest *'Story:' Mother Goose seem delighted when she spotted Princess November. "Your Highness, could I use your help!" she exclaimed. "My Egg Kids have been tricked by that wicked Humpty Dumpty character. He's teaching them to fall off walls!!!" "I'll save them" November offered, eager to take on a Good Deed. "Great! I'll be waiting up on the hill by Hadrian's Wall. If you can get them all in my nest, I can keep them safe." Catch the Cow *'Objective:' Catch the Cow that jumped Over the Moon *'Story:' As November approached the big red barn, Old MacDonald swung open his door with anger. "That darn cow!! Every night she jumps over the moon and dances in me cornfield. I can't sleep at night! Milady, do me a favor and give her a good whacking when she's out dancing. That'll teach her a lesson." "I'm on my way" November exclaimed. "Wait!" cried the farmer. "She only shows up when the moon is up. If you give the old clock's face a good punch, that'll turn the sky from day to night." Wake up the Sleeping Guards *'Objective:' Wake up 3 sleeping guards *'Story:' Sir Lancelot Sr. seemed quite upset as he spoke to November. "All the King's Horses and all the King's Men have been sleeping on the job again!" he declared. "I've had reports that they've been falling asleep during the night shift when they should be on the lookout for wolves. Punch the clock face and you'll see what I mean. Please do the whole village a big favor and wake up the guards before sunrise." "OK Sir. I think I can do that for you!" November replied confidently. Capture the Evil Fairies *'Objective:' Capture 5 Evil Fairies *'Story:' The Fairy Godmother has an important message for Princess November. "Merlin has conjured up a posse of Evil Fairies for Captain Hook who commands them to commit their random acts of evil. It would count as a Good Deed if you can capture them all and put an end to their malicious behavior. Bring all the Evil Fairies to justice." "Fairy... you use some big words..." commented November. Find the Hidden Golden Eggs *'Objective:' Find and Collect 6 Golden Eggs *'Story:' The Fairy Godmother, who been reading her paper, comes to inform November. "I just read the London Times that the Easter Bunny got rich through some scams he worked on. It says in the paper that he's made Golden Eggs from his ill gotten gains and hidden them so cleverly that no child could ever find them." "Is this a Good Deed, dear fairy?" asks November. "Children should never be denied anything they want. Find the hidden Easter Eggs" replied the fairy "Are you sure this is a Good Deed?" asks November. Creepy Cemetery Stop the Wicked Witches *'Objective:' Defeat 6 Witches *'Story:' November approached a group of peasants, all looking fearfully over their shoulders. "Your Highness, help us!" they cried. "Those darned crazy witches have been harassing us non-stop. They're too darn fast to catch with our pitchforks! But I'll bet you would stop them dead in their tracks. Then you'll have a chance to get your hands on them! Please, stop the Wicked Witches and beat some sense into them!" Clear the Crypt of Bats *'Objective:' Get rid of 5 bats in the Crypt *'Story:' The Graveyard Keeper ran to November for help. "Milady, You MUST go down into the Crypt. There some nasty Vampire Bats infesting the Crypt. Please, clear them out for me." November smiled "Some pesky bats? No problem!" She marched off to the Crypt. Play Music for the Skeletons *'Objective:' Make 3 Skeletons dance *'Story:' A young boy tugged on November's dress. He looked up with tears in his eyes. "Ma'am, it's about all the skeletons wandering about..." "Are they scaring you? You want me to defeat them?" said November "No!" the boy shouted "All they want to do is dance! I LOVE to watch the skeletons dance." November looked puzzled. The boy continued. "The stereo system is on the fritz again. Give the speaker a good kick and bring the skeletons over so they can hear. That'll get things rocking! PLEASE turn on the tunes and get the skeletons dancing!" Return the Baby Spiders *'Objective:' Return 6 Baby Spiders to Mama Spider *'Story:' Little Miss Muffet was shaking like a leaf. "Spiders... spiders everywhere..." She looked over her shoulder and then back at November as her eyes widened. "There are baby spiders crawling around everywhere." Her voice began to rise hysterically. "You must return them to the mama spider and get RID of them or my SKIN is gonna CRAWL OFF!!!" November smiled politely and nodded as she slowly backed away. Capture the Evil Fairies *'Objective:' Capture 5 Evil Fairies *'Story:' The Fairy Godmother has an important message for Princess November. "Merlin has conjured up a posse of Evil Fairies for Captain Hook who commands them to commit their random acts of evil. It would count as a Good Deed if you can capture them all and put an end to their malicious behavior. Bring all the Evil Fairies to justice." "Fairy... you use some big words..." commented November. Find the Hidden Golden Eggs *'Objective:' Find and Collect 6 Golden Eggs *'Story:' The Fairy Godmother, who been reading her paper, comes to inform November. "I just read the London Times that the Easter Bunny got rich through some scams he worked on. It says in the paper that he's made Golden Eggs from his ill gotten gains and hidden them so cleverly that no child could ever find them." "Is this a Good Deed, dear fairy?" asks November. "Children should never be denied anything they want. Find the hidden Easter Eggs" replied the fairy "Are you sure this is a Good Deed?" asks November. London Industry Center Shut off all the Factory Whistles *'Objective:' Turn off 5 Whistles *'Story:' The Gingerbread Man anxiously hobbled over to November. "Your Majesty!" he shrieked "Am I glad to see you! We have our share of problems here in London lately. Those Factory Whistles are driving me CRAZY! PLEASE give them a punch and shut them off! Watch your back though... the Factory Workers might try to turn them back on again." Beat the Black Knight *'Objective:' Defeat the Black Knight by throwing him out of the ring 3 times *'Story:' Princess November stumbled across a poor Londoner, hunched over and moaning in pain. "What's wrong?" November asked, sensing the possibility of a Good Deed. "It's that Black Knight guy..." he moaned "He's been swindling all the workers out of their lunch money. He bet me that I couldn't throw him out of the ring three times in a row. The last thing I remember is steeping into the ring... then everything went black. Milady, you MUST help us win our money back! Throw the Black Knight out of the ring three times!" Shut Down the Factory's Power *'Objective:' Turn off the Machine and hold off the workers for 30 seconds *'Story:' The Factory Foreman seemed panicked as he explained his problem to November. "There's been an incident in the West Wing. One of my workers has fallen into the Cotton Candy Spinner and I can't get him out unless we shut down the power. Milady, go into Power Station and knock out the generator so I can rescue my worker. Careful though, the Factory Workers will try to turn it back on. Hold them off long enough for me to get my man out of trouble." Flush the Slingshot Vandals *'Objective:' Send 3 Vandals down the drain *'Story:' The Factory Foreman appeared aggravated as November approached. "Some punks with slingshots have been vandalizing my factory. Do me a favor and kick them into the giant cement tubes while standing on one of the flushing units." "Okay, I'll do it." November shrugged. "That will lock them up for a while." The Foreman nodded and winked. November gave another shrug and began her search for the Slingshot Vandals. Capture the Evil Fairies *'Objective:' Capture 5 Evil Fairies *'Story:' The Fairy Godmother has an important message for Princess November. "Merlin has conjured up a posse of Evil Fairies for Captain Hook who commands them to commit their random acts of evil. It would count as a Good Deed if you can capture them all and put an end to their malicious behavior. Bring all the Evil Fairies to justice." "Fairy... you use some big words..." commented November. Find the Hidden Golden Eggs *'Objective:' Find and Collect 6 Golden Eggs *'Story:' The Fairy Godmother, who been reading her paper, comes to inform November. "I just read the London Times that the Easter Bunny got rich through some scams he worked on. It says in the paper that he's made Golden Eggs from his ill gotten gains and hidden them so cleverly that no child could ever find them." "Is this a Good Deed, dear fairy?" asks November. "Children should never be denied anything they want. Find the hidden Easter Eggs" replied the fairy "Are you sure this is a Good Deed?" asks November. Cinderella's Manor Blow up Three Jesters *'Objective:' Blow up Three Jesters *'Story:' One of the creepy Jesters approached November. "The Ugly Stepsister has stopped laughing at our tricks! If we don't get some fresh materials soon, we're all going to be out of work. I know how you can help! If you ignite the barrel of gunpowder next to us, that will send us flying into the air! If that doesn't get a laugh, I don't know what will. Bring each of the Jesters into Dinning Hall. Then... It's SHOW TIME!" Kick Ugly Stepsister's Butt *'Objective:' Take the Ugly Stepsister to Cinderella's Room *'Story:' Cinderella was very cross. She shook her finger as she told November about the Stepsister. "That Stepsister does nothing but watch the jesters all day! I've had enough! November, please help me. Get that lazy sod up into my room so I can teach her a lesson or two." Cook the Giant Rats *'Objective:' Cook 5 Giant Rats *'Story:' Cinderella was looking a little squeamish as she told November about her problem. "Giant Rats have infested the basement. We tried to toss them out but they keep coming back. Please get rid of them once and for all." "No problem!" November replied "Snow White cooked many a rats for her daughter. I'll cook up these critters too!" Boot the Prisoners to Safety *'Objective:' Rescue 4 Prisoners *'Story:' A frail and weak prisoner crawled to November, begging for help. "Pleeease... you must help us. Toss all of us prisoners out of the dungeon window so that we might find freedom. Freeeeeeedom!!!!" Capture the Evil Fairies *'Objective:' Capture 5 Evil Fairies *'Story:' The Fairy Godmother has an important message for Princess November. "Merlin has conjured up a posse of Evil Fairies for Captain Hook who commands them to commit their random acts of evil. It would count as a Good Deed if you can capture them all and put an end to their malicious behavior. Bring all the Evil Fairies to justice." "Fairy... you use some big words..." commented November. Find the Hidden Golden Eggs *'Objective:' Find and Collect 6 Golden Eggs *'Story:' The Fairy Godmother, who been reading her paper, comes to inform November. "I just read the London Times that the Easter Bunny got rich through some scams he worked on. It says in the paper that he's made Golden Eggs from his ill gotten gains and hidden them so cleverly that no child could ever find them." "Is this a Good Deed, dear fairy?" asks November. "Children should never be denied anything they want. Find the hidden Easter Eggs" replied the fairy "Are you sure this is a Good Deed?" asks November. London Sewers Turn on ALL the Red Valves *'Objective:' Turn on 8 Red Valves *'Story:' The Chief Engineer approached November with caution. "Are you working for the Ice Queen?" "Who?" November replied "Look, never mind. We have a big problem here! The Ice Queen has turned off all the pressure release valves. This whole place is going to blow unless someone turns ALL those pressure valves back on!" "I'll help!" November exclaimed, snapping up the opportunity. "OK! All the Red Valves must be hit! Thanks!" replied the Chief. Fry the Snow Knights *'Objective:' Melt 9 Snow Knights *'Story:' November found one of the engineers quivering in a dark corner. "What is your problem?" November asked awkwardly. "It's those Snow Knights! They've been attacking us every opportunity they get. Someone needs to straighten them out. If you could toast them with the Fiery Pepper's power, I think they'd reconsider their violent undoing." "I can take care of that!" November replied. Rescue the Engineers *'Objective:' Save 5 Engineers *'Story:' "You must help us out here!" demanded one of the engineers. "With the Snow Knights causing all this chaos, I've lost track of my team. They could be anywhere in these darn sewers! Please save them and bring them all back to the research station." November winked and reassured him. "Don't you worry. I'm an expert in this sort of thing. I'll save your friends." Take Down the Ice Queen *'Objective:' Defeat the Ice Queen 3 times *'Story:' November raised her sword to one of the Snow Knights. "Hey! Stop! The Ice Queen! She's the one to blame! She was trying to cause the London Sewers to explode!" "Why would she do such a thing like that?" November asked, puzzled. "Her Ice Castle is right above this spot. When everything blows up, it will spread sewage everywhere. The Queen will have the greatest kingdom in all of England!" "Oh... I see" replied November "I believe that defeating the evil tyrant queen counts as a Good Deed. She's toast!" Capture the Evil Fairies *'Objective:' Capture 5 Evil Fairies *'Story:' The Fairy Godmother has an important message for Princess November. "Merlin has conjured up a posse of Evil Fairies for Captain Hook who commands them to commit their random acts of evil. It would count as a Good Deed if you can capture them all and put an end to their malicious behavior. Bring all the Evil Fairies to justice." "Fairy... you use some big words..." commented November. Find the Hidden Golden Eggs *'Objective:' Find and Collect 6 Golden Eggs *'Story:' The Fairy Godmother, who been reading her paper, comes to inform November. "I just read the London Times that the Easter Bunny got rich through some scams he worked on. It says in the paper that he's made Golden Eggs from his ill gotten gains and hidden them so cleverly that no child could ever find them." "Is this a Good Deed, dear fairy?" asks November. "Children should never be denied anything they want. Find the hidden Easter Eggs" replied the fairy "Are you sure this is a Good Deed?" asks November. Tower of London Light of Fire Pots *'Objective:' Light 5 Fire Pots *'Story:' The young dragon looked at November pleadingly. "Your Highness! You must help me! Today is the Red Dragon Festival. I'm supposed to light all the Fire Pots but I've come down with a nasty cold and I can't breathe fire!" November thought about it for a moment. First she could bring some firewood to the Fire Pots. Then she'd need a source of fire to ignite it. Okay. This could actually be fun! "I'd be glad to help!" November exclaimed cheerfully. Stop the Baby Dragons *'Objective:' Lure 3 Baby Dragons in the Pool *'Story:' A reluctant and slightly charred knight approached November cautiously. "Please help us milady. My men are running for fear. Please stop these baby dragons from breathing fire on my knights! I'll bet if you could find some water to douse them in, our problems will be solved!" Save the Little Fishes *'Objective:' Bring 5 Fishes from the moat to the Pool *'Story:' November stumbled across a young squire sitting beside an inflatable pool. He was crying, but seemed to brightened up when he saw Princess November. "Hey! You're the princess that helped the People of England! Help me! Help me! The moat has been drained in honor of the Red Dragon Festival. You must save all the poor little fishes at the bottom of the moat. Bring them up here and put them in my pool. I'll take care of them until the festival is over." Catch the Cow Again *'Objective:' The Cow that jumped Over the Moon is back. Stop her! *'Story:' One of the peasants ran to November as he saw her. "That stupid cow is back!... and it's worse than ever! She's up there in the guard tower dancing and partying all day and all night. You must get rid of her!" Capture the Evil Fairies *'Objective:' Capture 5 Evil Fairies *'Story:' The Fairy Godmother has an important message for Princess November. "Merlin has conjured up a posse of Evil Fairies for Captain Hook who commands them to commit their random acts of evil. It would count as a Good Deed if you can capture them all and put an end to their malicious behavior. Bring all the Evil Fairies to justice." "Fairy... you use some big words..." commented November. Find the Hidden Golden Eggs *'Objective:' Find and Collect 6 Golden Eggs *'Story:' The Fairy Godmother, who been reading her paper, comes to inform November. "I just read the London Times that the Easter Bunny got rich through some scams he worked on. It says in the paper that he's made Golden Eggs from his ill gotten gains and hidden them so cleverly that no child could ever find them." "Is this a Good Deed, dear fairy?" asks November. "Children should never be denied anything they want. Find the hidden Easter Eggs" replied the fairy "Are you sure this is a Good Deed?" asks November. Captain Hook's Pirate Tower Fortress The Big Finale *'Objective:' Defeat Captain Hook! *'Story:' None Category:Lists Category:Missions Category:Other Stuff